Redemption pt 3
by Ann Murry
Summary: M/K been married six months when sickness strikes Dodge in the dead of winter and Matt's got his hands full with cattle rustlers! What's next?
1. Chapter 1

Kitty sighed contently as she looked around her newly renovated and freshly painted kitchen. She and Matt were married six months and finally the house was finished.

"More coffee?"

Matt nodded as Kitty poured the black liquid into Matt's cup.

"It's so nice to have breakfast in our own kitchen," Kitty said putting the pot back on the stove.

"I'm just happy the house is done and it only took six months," Matt replied finishing his breakfast. "I got to be going."

"So soon," Kitty said wrapping her arms around Matt's waist as he stood up.

Matt smiled as he put his arms around his wife. "Wish I didn't have to but I got a town to look after," Matt said looking up at the sound of a light knock on their back door.

"C'mon in Festus!" Kitty said smiling as she broke the embrace.

"Miss Kitty," Festus said nodding at Kitty. "Matthew, ya ready ta go?"

"Yeah," Matt said grabbing his hat and coat.

"Where's Abelia?" Kitty said clearing the table of dishes.

"She's at home with Katt," Festus replied nervously. "Youngin woke up with a fever."

"Fever," Kitty said wiping her hands on dish towel. "Is it high?"

"High enough that Bee wants me ta fetch Doc," Festus said with a nod.

"She got Festus Jr. as well?" Kitty asked as the hill man nodded. "I'll go over and see if I can help."

"Much obliged, Miss Kitty," Festus said as he followed Matt out the door.

While Matt headed directly to the jail, Festus poked his head into the Long Branch. "Doc," he said pushing though the double doors.

"What are you doing here so early," the physician said looking beyond the hill man. "And where's Kitty?"

"Aren't you in a fine mood," Festus said while Doc sipped his coffee.

"Are you saying, I'm grouchy," Doc said swiping his mustache.

"That exactly what I'm a saying," Festus replied scrunching up one eye. "Yer getting so ornery in yer old age, wal a person can't hardly ask ya ta do anything no more with out a wonderin if yer gonna bite a person's head off!"

"And what did you want me to do?" Doc said suspiciously.

"All I wanted ya ta do is go ta ma house and see Katt," Festus said waving his hands.

"Why?" Doc said tugging at his ear. "What's wrong?"

"The youngin woke up with a fever," Festus said worriedly.

"Fever huh," Doc said standing up. "Probably nothing but I'll go see her any way."

"Thanks, Doc," Festus said following the physician outside. "I'll be over at the jail."

Kitty tried the front door of Festus and Abelia's house and walked in when it opened.

"Abelia!"

"In here, Kitty," Abelia said as Kitty walked into the twins bedroom.

"How's she doing?" Kitty asked watching Abelia ring out a cloth and place on Kathryn's head.

"Still feverish," Abelia said looking up as the baby started to fuss.

"I'll get the baby," Kitty said moving toward the cradle while Abelia tended to her youngest daughter. "Festus said, he was going to send Doc back."

"Sounds like him now," Abelia said as Kathryn coughed.

"Well," Doc said shuffling into the room. "I hear we got ourselves a sick little girl?"

"Not sick, Mama told me I had ta stay in bed," Kathryn said shaking her head no as Doc smiled.

"Now," Doc said sitting beside the girl. "Don't be telling me you don't feel poorly."

"Maybe a little," Kathryn said as Doc felt her forehead. When she coughed, Doc turned around to where Kitty was standing by the window with the baby.

"Kitty," Doc said evenly. "Take the baby into the other room, will you."

"Sure, Doc," Kitty said hurrying out the door as Doc stood up.

"I'm going to mix up some medicine that I want you to put in some water and have her drink it," he said looking at Abelia before turning back to Kathryn. "You be a big girl now and drink what your mama gives you, alright?"

Kathryn nodded as Doc stepped out of the room with Abelia.

"What's she got, Doc?" Abelia asked as the physician felt the baby's forehead.

"I'm not certain, but the Jacob's oldest boy, Luke has influenza," Doc said tugging on his ear. "I just got back this morning from their farm. And she's got the same symptoms."

"Is it dangerousness?" Kitty asked concerned.

"Not so much to healthy adults but it can be for children, especially the younger ones," Doc replied thoughtfully. "I'd feel a lot better if you'd take the baby to your place for a few days, just in case any of the other children comes down with it."

"Well," Kitty said looking at Abelia. "Of course I will."

"I think that's a good idea," she said with a nod.

"Matthew," Festus said entering the jail. "I sent ol Doc out ta ma place."

"Alright," Matt said with a nod while picking up his hat and coat.

"What's going on," Festus asked.

"Old man Whiter says, someone's been rustling his cattle," Matt replied taking a rifle from the wall and handing one to Festus. "I want to ride out that way and see if we can find any tracks. I don't want any rustlers here in Dodge."

"Why them mangy no good fer nothins can heat up a town quicker than a lit match," Festus said knowingly.

"That's why, we need to find them and run them off," Matt said clinching his jaw as the door opened and Doc walked in.

"Doc," Festus said eagerly. "You saw Katt?"

"Yes, I saw her," Doc said noticing the coats and guns. "Where you two going?"

"Check up on some cattle rustlers," Matt replied. "Why?"

"Well," Doc said swiping his mustache. "I've got two cases of influenza on my hands. I'm not going to say it's an epidemic but that's how these things usually start."

"Katt's got influeenzia? Festus asked slowly.

"Yes, and so does the Jacobs boy Luke," Doc replied gently. "I sent junior over to Kitty and Matt's, an illness is harder on the younger children."

"When will you know if it's an epidemic," Matt asked hesitantly.

"If I confirm another case, Matt," Doc said shoving his hands into his pockets. "You can say them it's an epidemic."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt didn't like the idea of leaving town while a possible epidemic was forming but he had little choice when a second farmer came into town to complain of missing cattle.

"Sure is mighty cold today, Matthew," Festus mumbled pulling the collar of his winter coat up around his neck.

"Yeah," Matt replied watching the ground for any sign of tracks that might lead them to the rustlers.

"If in it snows today," Festus said following the train next to Matt's horse. "We'll lose the tracks fer sure."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Matt said pulling on the reins of his horse. "Look there!"

Festus slid down off of Ruth and bent down to run his fingers into a grove that had been carved out by wagon wheels.

"It's deep," he said looking up. "What ever they haulin, it's heavy."

"Heavy enough to be a steer or two," Matt commented. "Let's go!"

(Dodge)

"She's not getting better," Abelia said looking up when Doc stepped into his spare room.

"It's got to run its course," he said putting a hand on Kathryn's forehead.

Shaking his head, Doc poured lukewarm water into a basin and handed it to Abelia.

"All we can do is keep her fever down as best we can," he said before turning around.

"Doc!"

"Right here, Horace," Doc said entering his office. "What's wrong?"

"It's Luke, Doc," Horace Jacobs said pulling on the physician's arm. "You got to come, he ain't doing good at all!"

"Alright, alright," Doc said meeting Abelia's eyes. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Just keep bathing her in cool water."

"Alright, Doc," Abelia said looking at the farmer worriedly.

Doc followed Jacobs outside and down the stairs to where the farmers wagon was parked.

"I didn't know what else to do, Doc," Jacobs said climbing into the wagon. "So I loaded up the boy and brought him here!"

Doc looked into the back of the wagon and his heart sank as the farmer uncovered his eight year old son.

"Horace," Doc said evenly as the pallor of the boys skin had already turned a deathly grey. "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do for your boy."

Abelia quickly pulled the curtain closed and squeezed her eyes tightly shut in a silent prayer for the dead boy in the wagon below and for her own sick child in the next room.

Doc entered the Long Branch shortly after Percy Crump took Luke Jacobs body.

"Doc," Kitty said as the physician looked around at the empty tables. "What's wrong?"

"I may need your help, Kitty," Doc said quietly. "Luke Jacobs just died."

"Oh, Doc," Kitty said sadly. "Was it the influenza?"

Doc nodded. "I can't be certain how bad it's going to get," he said slowly. "But I do know there's going to be more cases and I'm going to need a large place to isolate the sick. And I'm going to need help!"

"You got Sam and I," Kitty said nodding. "And Newly and Abelia."

"See anything," Matt said as Festus followed the tracks on foot.

"Not since it started snowing," Festus replied looking up. "I think we're gonna have to wait till this snow let's up, Matthew."

"Yeah," Matt said looking around. "It's hard to figure which way they've gone but they're not that far from Dodge."

Festus nodded as he mounted Ruth. Pulling his coat together, he shivered in the cold before turning Ruth to follow the Marshal's horse home."

Doc had hoped that he wouldn't see any new cases of the influenza for at least a day or two but within hours of convincing Kitty and Sam to clear out the Long Branch, several families from the county and town began to trickle into town with sick children and adults alike.

Matt and Festus were quite surprised when they rode into town a short time later.

"It's bad, Matt," Dic said stepping out of the Long Branch. "Almost all the children from the school and the teacher, along with a few of the parents whose been treating them."

"Where's Bee and Katt?" Festus asked craning his neck to look inside.

"They're both upstairs in Kitty's old room," Doc replied swiping at his mustache. "So far, Kathryn's alright and so is Abelia."

"That there's good news, Doc," Festus stammered as he shivered in the cold.

Doc eyed the hill man for a moment. While it was cold outside, it was far from cold enough to cause someone to shiver like Festus was, then the physician noticed the perspiration on deputy's face.

"Newly," Doc said waving the man over. "Take Festus upstairs and tell Abelia to put him to bed."

"Wal," Festus scoffed. "I ain't sick!"

"If you ain't sick!" Doc said agitatedly. "Then I need to turn in my medical license and give up my practice!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn whimpered while Abelia rung out a cold rag and placed it on her daughter's head.

Sighing wearily, she took Katt's hand and whispered soothingly to her as the door behind her opened.

"Festus," Abelia whispered as Newly eased the hill man onto an empty bed next to Kathryn. "Not you to."

"Sorry, Bee," Festus mumbled as Abelia took off his hat and coat.

"It's not your fault," Abelia said gently. "You stayed up with Katt all night. You probably got it from her."

"How is the youngin," Festus asked slowly as Abelia felt his forehead.

"Same as you," she said worriedly. "Burning up with fever."

"This will help," Newly said passing Abelia a glass. "Make him drink it."

Abelia nodded as Newly sat beside Kathryn. Lifting the girls head, he brought a second glass to her lips.

Doc ran his hand though his graying hair in frustration once Newly lead Festus away.

"Doc," Matt said hooking his fingers though his belt. "This is getting serious!"

"Tell me something I don't know, Matt," Doc replied angrily. "I'm going to need some more medicine and other supplies. Jonas and Ellen are inside but I don't think he'll mind if you go in to his store and help yourself."

"I'll do that and send for whatever else you may need," Matt replied. "Where's Kitty?"

"I sent her to Festus and Abelia's house with the baby," Doc said evenly. "Robert's capable of caring for the child there because I need Kitty here. And you better think about closing the town, the less visitors we have the better!"

Matt nodded grimly and looked up when Newly returned. "I gave Kathryn another dose of Quinine."

"Fever still high?" Doc asked as Newly nodded.

"Did you find those cattle rustlers, Marshal?" Newly asked as Matt shook his head no.

"No and I got a feeling, we haven't see the last of them," Matt said pursing his lips.

"Here comes Kitty," Doc said as Matt turned around.

"Matt," Kitty said sliding into his arms. "I didn't know you were back."

"Just got back," he said looking at his wife. "You alright?"

"Yes," she said with a nod before turning to Doc. "Robert and the other children are fine so far."

"Good, because Festus has it..." Doc said trailing off as a driverless wagon came down the street. "Looks like we got trouble," he said swiping at his mustache worriedly.

"Oh, no," Kitty said looking at Matt as Newly stepped off the boardwalk and stopped the horse and wagon.

"It's the Carter's," Newly said stepping back to let Doc get closer.

"The boy's still alive," Doc said looking up after examining the man and woman. "You better get Percy Crump over here."

"How many does that make," Kitty said putting a hand to her mouth.

"That makes three dead so far and a total of fifteen sick," Doc replied climbing down off the wagon.

"I'll be back," Matt said with a nod as Newly carried the sick boy inside the Long Branch.

"And one orphan," Kitty said shaking her head sadly.

After Matt help Percy take the bodies away, he set out with Burke and a few other men from town that hadn't come down sick.

"Now listen," Matt said looking at Burke and the others. "With this sickness going on, we don't need no one else coming down with it! So no one comes in or goes out of Dodge until Doc says it's okay!"

The men nodded and took posts around the city as Matt walked away.

"You hear that," a man said hiding in the shadows.

"Yeah," another said evenly. "I heard it."

"What we gonna do Bo?" the first man said quietly.

"Nothin," Bo responded with a slight grin. "If the people in this town are as sick as that Marshal says they are, well then, we just might unburden them of a few things."

Matt checked the doors along Front Street as he made his way back toward the Long Branch. Most if not all the buildings were dark except for the Saloon itself.

Matt shivered in the eerie silence as he stood quietly outside the usually boisterous establishment and looked around.

The town itself had survived worse for sure, but could it's people?


	4. Chapter 4

Doc made his way though the first floor of the Long Branch the next morning.

Since the night before, five more families showed up bringing the total number of sick to almost thirty five.

With Newly, Kitty and Abelia's help keeping an eye on the adults, the physician kept a close eye on the children knowing they were the ones most at risk.

"How's she doing," Doc asked when Kitty looked up from sponging off a young woman that was married to a local farmer.

"She's been talking out of her head, Doc," Kitty whispered tiredly.

"It's the fever," Doc replied handing Kitty a package of white powder. "Mix that with some water and see if you can get her to drink it."

Kitty took the powder as Doc walked away toward the doors of the Long Branch. He knew the best way to combat the influenza was by treating the symptoms but in order to do that he needed medicine and that was quickly becoming in short supply with so many patients.

"Doc," Matt said as the physician stepped outside the Long Branch.

"Matt," Doc said swiping at his mustache in frustration. "Did you get a wire back about that medicine I asked for?"

"Yes," Matt said nodding. "It's going to be on the train tomorrow."

Doc nodded and looked around. "I just hope these people can hold out till then."

"The bank's closed, Bo."

"I can see that, Jerald," Bo replied standing in the alley behind Dodge's only bank.

"So is the general store and most of the other places in town," Jerald said quietly. "How we supposed to get anything?"

"Don't worry bout no locks," Bo said evenly. "Come night fall, this place we'll be easy to pick."

Abelia stood up from giving water to a child lying on a pallet on the floor and ran a hand across her forehead before turning toward the stairs.

She needed to check on Festus and Kathryn but as she got to the first step, the way up just seemed to daunting of a task.

Sinking to the floor, she buried her face in her hands.

"Abelia," Doc said hurrying over to her. "You alright?"

"I'm just tired," she said slowly getting to her feet.

"Let's get you upstairs," Doc said gently.

"I'm alright," Abelia said quietly.

"Now look," Doc said sternly. "You're no good to anyone least of all, Festus and Kathryn if you can't stay on your feet. It's time you got some rest!"

Abelia nodded and followed Doc upstairs to Kitty's old room. Taking a seat on a spare cot, Doc sat down beside Kathryn and smiled when the girl opened her eyes and smiled back.

"Well now," he said feeling Kathryn's forehead. "Looks like someone's on the mend."

Abelia got up and went over to where Doc was and smiled at the physician who moved over to the next bed where Festus lay.

"Afraid I can't say the same about your papa," Doc said as the feverish hill man shivered.

"How's it going boys," Matt said looking around at Dodge's darkened streets.

"Quiet, Marshal," Burke said standing guard. "How's things at the Long Branch?"

"Not any better," Matt said evenly. "Keep an eye on things here. I'm going to make my rounds."

Matt started down the street back toward the Long Branch when he caught a glimpse of a shadow from inside the general store.

Drawing his revolver slowly from its holster, he slowly headed around behind the store though the alley.

"C'mon, Bo," Jerald said inching slowly toward the door. "We've spent to much time in here already!"

"I just want these knives," Bo said reaching into the glass cabinet.

Matt slid against the back wall of the store until he got to the doorway.

"Who's in there?" he said angrily. "Come out with your hands up!"

Jerald looked at Bo who drew his gun and nodded before he bolted though the doorway and disappeared into the darkness.

Matt stepped into the doorway as Bo fired his revolver, and then barreled past the lawman.


	5. Chapter 5

"What in thunder!" Doc said looking at Abelia after the sound of the gunshot. "Stay here!"

Newly was already out the door as Doc descended the stairs.

"Stay back, Kitty," Doc said slowly opening the doors to the Long Branch.

"What's happened?" Kitty asked nervously as she wondered where Matt was.

Doc held open the doors as Newly and Burke helped the lawman into the Saloon.

"Matt!" Kitty said putting a chair behind him.

"I'm alright," Matt said grimacing. "Just grazed my shoulder!"

"Let me see," Doc said putting his glasses on.

"What happened?" Burke asked as Doc tended to the wound.

"Two men were going though the general store," Matt replied. "Before I could get in there one of them took off and the other was waiting for me.

"It's not bad," Doc said looking at Kitty. "Just needs to be cleaned up."

"You were lucky, Cowboy," Kitty said sighing with relief as Matt nodded.

"Burke," Matt said looking up. "Take a few of those boys and have a look around town."

"Sure thing, Marshal," Burke said nodding at Newly before he left.

"You think it was those rustlers?" Newly asked as Doc finished tying a bandage around his arm.

"I don't know," Matt said standing up. "But I'm not taking any chances, you armed?"

"Yes, sir," Newly said as Matt nodded.

"Good, stay that way," Matt said looking around at the sick people that littered the floor. "If anyone other than me comes to that door, shoot first and ask questions later!"

Newly nodded as Matt grabbed his hat and turned toward Kitty. "How you holding up?"

"Alright," Kitty said wrapping an arm around him. "I just wish this was over!"

"I know," Matt said whirling around as the doors to the Long Branch opened.

"Doc!" Robert yelled as he clutched a squalling bundle in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Doc said hurrying to the boy's side.

"The baby," Robert said uncovering the nine month old. "He's burning up!"

Doc took the baby, who continued to squeal, over to a table with a basin and a pitcher of water as Robert, Kitty and Matt followed.

Pouring the water into the basin, the physician used a cup to pour the water over the baby's head and body.

"We have to get his fever down," Doc said looking at Robert. "He's to young to give any medicine to."

"What about the other children?" Newly asked concerned.

"They seem to be alright," Robert said watching the physician. "The baby's the only one who's gotten sick."

"Robert," Abelia said coming down the stairs she looked at the boy before turning to Doc. "Not the baby!"

"I'm afraid so," Doc said wrapping the boy in a towel before passing him to Abelia. "Let's take him upstairs, we have to keep sponging him off."

Abelia held the baby tightly to her chest as she climbed the stairs in a daze.

"I'm going back home to the rest of the children," Robert said as Matt nodded.

"I'll walk you back," he said softly. "We had some trouble earlier. It would be a good idea if you kept a gun nearby."

"I got the one Pa gave me," Robert said looking at Newly. "How is he?"

"Doc says, he's still sick but your sister's getting better," Newly said with a slight grin as Matt and Robert left.

"Newly," Kitty said looking at the younger man. "You think the baby will be alright?"

"Sure he will," Newly replied picking up a fresh basin of water. "You know Doc won't rest as long as that baby needs him."

Entering Kitty's old room, Abelia put her youngest son on the cot before getting a basin of cool water.

"I came to get you because of Festus," she said looking up at Doc. "I think he's fever has gone up."

"I'll check on him if you'll keep cooling off the baby," Doc said swiping at his mustache nervously.

Doc felt the hill man's forehead which did seem warmer to him, before reaching into the pocket of his jacket and taking out a thermometer.

Even though Festus was unconscious, Doc put the tip of the device just inside and under the hill man's tongue to accurately determine just how high his fever was.

The end result worried him more than he let on as he slid the glass device back into its protective tube.

Going to the door, he opened it and stepped out onto the landing. "Newly," Doc said as the young deputy looked up. "Can you have Matt bring me up a block of ice from the ice house when he gets back."

"Sure, Doc," Newly said looking at Kitty's inquisitive expression as the physician disappeared back into the bedroom. "Guess he thought of something new to try."


	6. Chapter 6

Jerald and Bo stopped in the alley behind the bank.

"If we're gonna hit the bank," Bo said looking around. "We need to do it now and get out of town before that Marshal finds us."

"Yeah," Gerald said looking around. "I'll keep watch while you get the door open."

"How's the baby," Kitty asked when Doc came downstairs a short time later.

"He's still got a high fever," Doc said worriedly tugging on his ear. "The ice brought down Festus fever so I told Abelia to bathe him in cooler water. How's everyone down here?"

"Pretty good, I think," Kitty said looking around. "The Jonas fevers are down and a few of the farmers and their families are as well."

"And we haven't had any new cases," Newly commented.

"Maybe this thing is just about isolated," Doc said nodding. "Once we get that new shipment of medicine tomorrow we'll be able to control the last of these fevers. I don't mind telling you, I'm tired."

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest then," Kitty said. "Newly and I got this down here."

Doc nodded as he shuffled toward the stairs. Climbing them slowly, he stopped at the door to Kitty's old room to check on Festus and the baby before deciding to get some sleep.

Entering the room, the physician observed Kathryn's restful sleep before turning to Festus. Putting a gentle hand on the hill man's forehead, he sighed when he felt the fever had returned.

"How's the baby," he said taking out his glasses.

Abelia cradled her youngest against her chest and rocked gently back and forth as she answered in an unemotional tone. "He's dead."

"You got it!" Jerald said as Bo working on the back door of the bank.

"Just now," he said sliding though the door in the darkness.

Matt looked up and down Front Street as he made his way toward Burke and the other men watching the town.

"See anything, Bruke?" Matt asked hooking his thumbs into his belt.

"No, sir," Burke replied crossing his arms. "I was just going to check the bank."

"Yeah," Matt said pursing his lips. "Let's have a look there and at the Livery. You other men stay near the Long Branch."

"Hurry up, Bo," Jerald said looking around. "It's to quite out here!"

"Hush up will ya!" Bo said finally opening the safe. "I got it open!"

Taking a canvas sack, he filled it with several bundles of money before heading to the back door.

"Here I come, Jerald," he said slipping out the back door. "Jerald, Jerald where are you," he said looking around in the dark.

"He's right here!" Matt said cocking his revolver as Bo turned around.

Burke held Jerald as Matt clinched his jaw. "Hand over that money, mister! Your under arrest!"

"Doc," Kitty said softly putting a hand on the physician's shoulder. "Abelia's asleep in the next room."

"Good, Kitty," Doc said putting another rag on Festus forehead.

"Newly took the baby to Percy Crump's."

"Thank you," Doc said shaking his head.

"I hope your not blaming yourself," Kitty said kneeling down next to him. "There wasn't anything you could do."

"I know that," Doc replied evenly while replacing the rag on the hill man's forehead. "But I won't lose Festus to."

Kitty ran a tired hand along the back of her neck before stopping in front of the door's of the Saloon.

"Kitty," Matt said meeting his wife at the door as the sun rose behind them. "Newly told me what happened. How's Doc taking it?"

"I don't know, Matt," Kitty said absently. "You know how Doc is. He won't show how hurt he is while someone needs him and Festus is still really sick."

"Yeah," Matt said grimly. "Well at least I got those two that tried to rob the general store."

"Are they the rustlers?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Don't know yet," Matt said crossing his arms. "I got Burke checking their wagon to see if they got hides and tools."


	7. Chapter 7

Doc shuffled quickly into his office from the spare room when he heard the door open and close.

"Robert," he said as the boy smiled and handed him a tin pale. "What's this?"

"Soup from Abelia," he said looking around. "She made some for Pa and asked me to bring you some."

"Oh, thank her for me will you," Doc said putting the soup on the stove.

"You could thank her yourself," Robert said gently. "If you came out to the house. It's been a week since everyone went home and you haven't been out yet."

"I've just been busy is all," Doc said slowly. "Still seeing to patients from the influenza. How's your Pa feeling?"

"He's fine, except for some weakness and constantly complaining to Abelia about that mixture of medicine she keeps forcing down his 'gullet' as he put it," Robert said with a slight laugh.

"I can imagine," Doc replied evenly. "But it's that mixture that saved his hide, you might want to remind him of that."

"Abelia already has, she said if it wasn't for you, he'd have died right along with Festus, Jr."

Doc winced when Robert mentioned the baby's name but moved to get his hat and coat. "Grab my bag from the desk, will you?"

"Sure, Doc," Robert said picking up the well worn black bag by the handle. "There's something I've been thinking about."

"Oh," Doc said pulling his coat shut before putting his hat on his head. "What's that?"

"When I first came to Dodge and got shot, I saw the way you took care of me and the way you took care of everyone during the influenza. You really have a passion for medicine, don't you?"

"Well," Doc said thoughtfully. "I guess you could say it's a calling."

"That's what I'm talking about," Robert replied eagerly. "I feel like, well, maybe that's what I'd like to do."

"You want to practice medicine?" Doc asked eagerly.

"Yes," Robert replied. "That is, if you'd teach me. And later when you think I'm ready, I'd like to go to school."

"You talked about this to your Pa," Doc asked opening the door.

"No, sir," Robert said following the physician down the stairs. "I wanted to talk to you first."

Doc nodded as they headed down the boardwalk. "We'll talk about it," he said quietly.

"Festus!"

The hill man dropped the hammer and nail as he turned around startled.

"Golly Bill, Doc!" he said catching his breath.

"What are you doing?" Doc said angrily.

"What's it look like I'm a doing, ya ninny," Festus said waving his hands. "I'm tryin ta hang shutters!"

"I can see what your doing," Doc replied frustrated. "Why are you out here doing it when your supposed to be in there resting."

"I'm not sitting around on my backside fer a month with nothin ta do but stare at the four walls," Festus said picking up the shutter.

"You see what you'd be getting yourself into," Doc said looking at Robert who just grinned.

"What you talkin bout," Festus said scrunching up an eye as Doc jerked the shutter from his hand.

"Don't you worry bout that," the physician said taking the hill man's arm. "You get your butt back in that house before I take that wood and nails and bar that door shut!"

"You wouldn't dare," Festus said as Robert opened the front door.

"Abelia," Doc said shoving Festus into a chair at the table.

"Doc," Abelia said stepping out of the bedroom. "I didn't know you was coming by today."

"I hadn't planned on it till Robert here came by," Doc replied putting on his glasses before taking Festus wrist. "But, I'm glad I did because I found your husband outside trying to hang shutters."

"What," Abelia said looking at Festus. "You said, you were just going to get some fresh air."

"Wal," Festus said sheepishly. "I was but then I remembered the shutters was just a sitting there needin ta be hung."

"It's normal," Doc said letting Festus wrist go. "I don't care if they sit there for a year, you can't be exerting yourself like that. You need rest!"

"Rest ma foot," Festus said huffily as Doc put a hand on his forehead.

"No fever," he said gently. "How you feeling otherwise?"

"Alright," Festus said quietly as Doc opened his bag and took out his stethoscope.

"What about the weakness, Pa," Robert said as Festus gave him an ugly look.

"Maybe just a little," the hill man groused.

"That's normal," Doc said absently while placing the stethoscope against Festus chest. "Heart sounds good and the lungs are clear. As for your strength, it'll come back as long as you don't push yourself! You want to end up sick again?"

"Wal, of course not," Festus said quietly as Doc sat down.

"Can I get you some coffee, Doc?" Abelia asked heading to the stove.

"Yes, thank you," Doc replied looking at Robert. "Your boy here's got something to tell you both."

"What is it, Robert?" Abelia said putting two cups of coffee on the table.

"Well," Robert said softly. "I really want to study medicine with Doc and later, go to school for it."

"Are ya really sure bout that," Festus said with a smile.

"Yes, I am," Robert replied firmly. "But Doc hasn't given me an answer yet.

"Well," Doc said slowly. "I'm not getting any younger. Between him and Newly, Dodge would be well taken care of when I retire."

"Kitty," Matt said closing the front door of their house.

"In the kitchen, Matt," Kitty said as the lawman took off his hat and vest before heading toward the back of the house.

"Well," Matt said with a smile at the fancy table cloth and candles that lit up the room. "What's the special occasion?"

"Does it have to be a special occasion for me to surprise my husband with a candle lite dinner?" Kitty asked with a mischievous smile while sliding into his arms.

"Well, no," Matt said gently. "I guess, I was just hoping you had something special to share with me."

"Like what?" Kitty asked smiling.

"I don't know," Matt said slightly disappointed.

"Something special, huh," Kitty said teasingly. "Well, I guess if you want to call having a baby special, then yeah, I can say that I'm sharing that with you."

"Kitty," Matt said smiling broadly. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I've been about anything in my whole life, Matt!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Matt awoke alone in bed the next morning. Worried, he looked around before pushing back the covers. "Kitty," he said stepping out of the bedroom.

"Down here, Matt," Kitty yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going with you into town so I'm making us a quick breakfast."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute," the lawman said relieved.

Kitty set two plates on the table as Matt walked into the kitchen carrying his boots.

"Smells good," he said taking a seat as Kitty did the same. "You're not hungry," he said watching his wife pick at her food.

"I think, I'll just stick to toast," Kitty replied nibbling slowly.

"You going to go see Doc today?" Matt said as Kitty nodded.

"I'm sure he'll have some sage advice on how to deal with this upset stomach I've got," Kitty said smiling broadly.

"I'm sure," Matt replied with a mischievous grin.

"Newly," Matt said greeting the deputy when he entered the jail. "Got that wire back from Hayes?"

"Sure did," Newly replied pouring the Marshal a cup of coffee.

Matt tore open the message and quickly scanned it. "Seems we've got the right men," he said handing the paper to Newly. "They're wanted in several towns for rustling among other things."

"Not to mention the added bank robbery charge," Newly said as Matt nodded.

"Morning, Doc," Kitty said entering the physician's office.

"Kitty," Doc said heading toward the stove. "I was just about to get some coffee. Can I get you a cup?"

"No, thank you," Kitty said taking off her hat and coat.

"So," Doc said sipping the black liquid. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Well," Kitty replied softly. " I've been having an upset stomach lately, mostly in the mornings. And I was wondering if you could tell me what to do about it."

Doc smiled broadly as he swiped at his mustache. "Well," he said nodding. "There's a few things I could recommend."

"I'm sure you could," Kitty said smiling. "Are you happy for us?"

"Of course," Doc said quietly. "But you'll have to be careful, your age and all."

"I know," Kitty said evenly. "And I will be."

"There," Robert said taking a step back to admire his handy work. "The shutters have all been hung, Pa!"

"Abelia will appreciate that," Festus said joining his son on the walkway in front of the house. "Anything to keep ol Doc from taking ma head off."

Robert smiled as Festus started back into the house. "You really don't mind that I want to study medicine with him?"

"Mind," Festus said with a snort. "Course not. No one better at it then that ol scudder."

"But I thought you always called him a quack," Abelia said with a wink as she joined the conversation.

"Aww foot," Festus said with a laugh. "That just ta get him riled up, don't ya see."

"Yes," Abelia said nodding as Festus turned around at a knock on the front door.

"Miss Kitty," he said answering the door. "C'mon in here and see us."

"Thank you, Festus," Kitty said looking at him. "Doc said, you were up and about."

"Wal, of course I am," Festus said huffy. "Can't keep us Haggens down."

"Only if you sit on them," Abelia said putting an arm around the other woman. "How are you, Kitty?"

"I'm good," Kitty said smiling. "I came to share my good news with you, before you hear it in town."

"Alright," Abelia said pointing at the kitchen table. "Sit down and tell us what's got you so excited."

Festus took a seat next to Abelia as Kitty sat down directly across from them. "I'm going to have a baby," she said smiling broadly.

"Oh, Kitty," Abelia said returning the smile. "Finally, I'm so happy for you and Matt!"

"Golly Bill," Festus said with a nod. "I bet ol Matthew could hardly believe it."

"Oh, he believes it! I think he's been wanting it worse than I do," Kitty said with a gentle laugh.

*ending this story here! Already have some ideas floating around my head for a new one if ya'all ain't tired of my imagination;) *


End file.
